


The 1950s Guide to Killing Your Husband

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Drabble, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: My 200th fic! Hope you like it!
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	The 1950s Guide to Killing Your Husband

Beaten, broken, but not defeated. 

Harry basted the chicken with salted butter. 

A disconnect with his emotions, or what he should feel towards his 'family'.

Sticky toffee pudding with extra sugar.

What was a ten-year-old to do in the face of abuse?

An omelette dripping with cheese and cooked in bacon fat. 

No chance in a fair fight. 

Greasy pizza made with hate and malice. 

Fighting back the one way he could. 

Their footsteps heavier with each passing week. 

Red sweating faces just from going up the stairs. 

Subterfuge, fattening the pigs up until they died under their own weight. 

**Author's Note:**

> My 200th fic! Hope you like it!


End file.
